The New Chaotic Century
by Sworder
Summary: The Backdraft Group has gotten a new leader and has travelled back in the past. Bit and company will go back in time and team up with the Guardian Force, to stop the Backdraft from changing the present.
1. The New Leader of the Backdraft

The New Chaotic Century by Sworder  
  
The New Leader of the Backdraft  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
A few months before the Royal Cup Tournament, inside the Valley of the Rare Hertz, a construction team is digging around the area. A bunch of Rev Raptors and Guysaks were digging and removing some boulders. Two figures observe the construction inside a Whale King.  
  
Palta: It's a good thing that we've installed those pulse guard in our zoids sir. Or else our zoids would go out of control and we wouldn't complete our mission sir.  
  
Alteil: Indeed. This should be the exact coordinates where the legendary zoid, the Deathsaurer, should be buried. Once we find the Deathsaurer, no one will stop our organization. Not even the Blitz Team.  
  
A Backdraft subordinate enters inside the Whale King's control room and stood in front of Major Palta and Alteil.  
  
Backdraft subordinate: Sir, we've found the Deathsaurer.  
  
Alteil: Ahh, finally. The ultimate zoid, that has been ever created. We shall destroy the Zoid Battle Commission, and we'll control all the zoid battles and steal all their zoids.  
  
Subordinate: Not only that, we found a scorpion like zoid, that is even bigger than the Guysacks.  
  
Alteil: It must be the zoid which rivals the Deathsaurer. The Deathstinger. Dig that up as well. With these two zoids in our control, we shall be invincible.  
  
A few weeks later, the Backdraft finally digs up the Deathsaurer and the Deathstinger. Two of the most powerful zoids, Zi has ever seen.  
  
Alteil: Unbelievable. These two aren't just any other zoids. These zoids could destroy a whole army with one blast. Take it to the base at once.  
  
Palta: Uh, sir. We also found something that was inside the Deathsaurer. It's some kind of black sphere.  
  
Alteil: Huh? It must be it's zoid core. We'll put it in a regeneration tank, to reactivate the core. Get these zoids to base now and repair them at once. We also have to go to the Land of the Dead, where I heard another Ultimate X is buried. As well as some Genosaurers. Move out.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Months have passed, as the day of the Royal Cup begins. An undefeatable team known as the Blitz Team, try to earn the rank of Class S. But the Backdraft Group has it's self a one man team, Vega Obscura who pilots the Berserk Fury. The Berserk Fury is an Ultimate X, which has a built in organoid inside the zoid. Fortunately, the Backdraft's plans failed, thanks to Bit Cloud, leader of the Blitz Team. He and his team wins the Royal Cup, and now enters Class S, in which the battles are much tougher and the prize money are raised. Now, the Zoid Battle Commission finally decides to take down the Backdraft Group once and for all.  
  
Count: I can't believe that my glorious Backdraft Group, has been defeated.  
  
Alteil: Uh, Count. Please.  
  
Count: It's all over.  
  
Mysterious Figure: Hahahahaha, so I was right all along. The group you've made is very pitiful, if you ask me.  
  
Count: Who the hell are you?  
  
Figure: You have lots of wimps around here. Give me a break. Facing other pilots in these so called unsanctioned matches. If they win, they still keep their zoids? C'mon. Kill them. If they win, you should still take their zoids, anyway possible.  
  
Count: I'm sorry. But this organization only steal zoids, not murder the pilots as well.  
  
Figure: That's why the Backdraft Group is so weak. You should take the things you want, even if it's the cost of your own men.  
  
Count: Even so, the Zoid Battle Commission are going to hunt us down. We're finished.  
  
Figure: That is where you're wrong.  
  
The door to the exit opens. Seven people enter the room and look at the count.  
  
Count: Committee of Seven! What are you doing here?  
  
One of the members: We've listened to his reply. He does make sense. We have to be more forceful. Therefore, he will be the new leader of the Backdraft.  
  
Figure: You hear that. Now consider yourself terminated.   
  
The mysterious person pushes his red claw into the Count's stomach. The Count then stumbles to the ground as blood from his belly start to ooze out.   
  
Figure: Alteil, is it? Tell me, would you still want to be part of the Backdraft or join him? Either way, if you try to escape from me, the ZBC will catch up to you later. You're a wanted man. So, what will it be?  
  
Alteil looked at the floor, as the former leader of the Backdraft is laying dead.  
  
Alteil: I… I have no choice. I'll still be with the Backdraft.  
  
Figure: Excellent choice. Now here is my first order. Gather all the parts of the Deathsaurer and Deathstinger, inside the Whale Kings. We're evacuating this base. We shall go to the Valley for the Rare Hertz and escape from there.  
  
Alteil: Escape? What do you mean uhh…  
  
Figure: For now, I'll just take his name. I am now the new Count. If we put the pulse guards at a correct frequency, my theory is we'll go back in time.  
  
Alteil (in a sarcastic tone): You've gotta be kidding? You mean we'll be able to go to the age of the Chaotic Century or something?  
  
The New Count: Yeah. Also, bring the so called, "King" Vega Obscura to me. I have special plans with him.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Blitz Team's Base; Bit Cloud, Brad Hunter, Jaime Hemeros, Leena Toros, and her father are celebrating their victory, winning the Royal Cup and moving up a rank to Class S. Also having a party. Naomi Flugel, Leon Toros, and Jack Sisco came to their small party.  
  
Leon: That was amazing how you took Vega Obscura. You defeated him with just the basic Liger Zero armor.  
  
Jack: I've gotta hand it to you kid. You and your Liger truly make an outstanding team.  
  
Bit: Hey thanks. It's no big deal. Me and Liger have the same goal of winning in every battle. By the way, where's the Lightning Team?  
  
Jack: Couldn't make it. They said that they have to take care of family business.  
  
Naomi and Brad were talking to each other, as Jaime and Doctor Steve Toros played Zoids Chess against each other.  
  
Doc: Oh man, now what move should I make?  
  
Jaime: Sorry Doc, but in a few short moves, it will be checkmate.  
  
Naomi: Hey Brad. You had a hectic battle with the Berserk Fury. How's your Shadowfox?  
  
Brad: It was in rough shape. But we took it to the repair. Fox is fine right now.  
  
Naomi: That's good. Say Brad, remember when you agreed that we would pair up in the next fight?  
  
Brad: Yeah.  
  
Naomi: Well, I-  
  
Leena: Why, hello Naomi.  
  
Naomi: Hi Leena. How's it going?  
  
Leena: Nothing much. By the way, if you would ever make it up to Class S like us, let's have a one on one battle to see which of our Gunsnipers is the best.  
  
Naomi: Sure thing. My gunsniper will totally demolish yours. The battle wouldn't last a minute between us.  
  
Leena (shouting): What was that?  
  
Naomi: Just talking to myself.  
  
Just then, a Whale King flew by and lands at the Blitz Team's base. The mouth of the Whale King opened up and a man came running in.  
  
Harry: Leena my darling. I'm glad you're safe. I was oof…  
  
Leena extended her arm and made a fist, as he ran into it.  
  
Leena: Hello Harry.  
  
Doc: Speaking of the devil, hello Harry.   
  
The Doc said that as his hand hit a button on the game.   
  
Jaime (moaning): Doc, you turned of the game and I was about to win too.  
  
Doc: Oops, sorry.  
  
Jaime: I have a feeling you did it on purpose.  
  
Leena: Harry, what are you doing here? You were suppose to be in the hospital?  
  
Harry: Not even the hospital bed could keep me away, from our love.  
  
Leena (in a sarcastic tone): That's just great.  
  
Benjamin: Sorry we tried to stop him.  
  
Sebastian: Looks like love, really has no boundaries with this man.   
  
Harry: Shut up Sebastian.  
  
Bit: All right. Now that just about everyone is here, lets get this party started.   
  
Then, the ground started to rumble as some of the tool began to fall of their shelves.   
  
Bit: What is that?  
  
Leena: Is it in an earthquake?  
  
Harry: Look over there, it's some kind of white light.   
  
Everyone got out of the base, as a blanket of light started to come close to them. They closed their as the light passes them. After the light passed , they began to open their eyes. Their eyes open, wide with shock, as they saw what happened out side.  
  
Naomi: Oh My God! What happened?  
  
The sky is crimson red. What they saw that shocked them the most, was a graveyard of zoids surrounding them. As they try to look closer, it looked like a skeleton of a pilot was in that zoid.  
  
Bit: How could this have happened?  
  
Brad: It looks like we're in hell.  
  
Voice: Hell would be a bit much worse to visit.  
  
Bit: Who said that?  
  
Voice: Let me introduce myself.  
  
The figure started to form into a girl. The girl opened her eyes and looked at the group.   
  
Voice: My name is Luna. I'm this planet's guardian.  
  
Leena (in a sarcastic tone): Well you did a fine job of doing that.  
  
Luna: Anyways, I'm here to tell you that you need save the present of Zi.  
  
Bit: What are you talking about?  
  
Luna: The Backdraft Group is in the past and has affected the future. They used the Deathsaurer and the Deathstinger to destroy everything around them.  
  
Doc (murmuring): Deathsaurer.  
  
Leon (murmuring): And Deathstinger.  
  
Luna: Fortunately, the Guardian Force destroyed both of them. But, the Backdraft had a secret weapon with them. A much more power zoid, five times more powerful than the Deathsaurer. It is called the Deathserpent.  
  
Bit: Deathserpent?  
  
Luna: It obliterated the whole Guardian Force, leaving Zi in chaos. Later on, it turned against the Backdraft, killing them all. As of right now, there is no more people living on Zi and the Deathserpent is still roaming around Zi, wondering around a deserted planet, nothing left to destroy.  
  
Jack: If you said that no one is living on Zi, how is it possible that we still exist?  
  
Luna: I've made a barrier, so that this time paradox wouldn't affect you all. Bit Cloud, you are the one who is destined to destroy the Deathserpent.  
  
Bit: What! Why me?  
  
Luna: You will know in due time. The rest of you have to help Bit as well. He couldn't survive this journey without you all. Right now, gather up your zoids. I'll open a time portal, so you can go to the Chaotic Century. I can no longer hold onto the barrier. Hurry up right now.  
  
Doc (to the Blitz Team): You heard her, put your zoids into the Hover Cargo now!  
  
They nodded, as they rushed to their zoids.  
  
Harry: Ok everyone. Get your zoids in my Whale King. There is still some room in there.  
  
Naomi, Leon, and Jack listen to him as they put the Gunsniper, Blade Liger, and Lightning Saix, inside Harry's Whale King. Luna opened a hole into the air, making a portal. The Hover Cargo and the Whale King starts to move and is entering the portal. Once they entered the portal, it began to close. Luna let her no longer can hold on to the barrier, as the barrier fades away. The Blitz Team's base is turned into rubble, thanks to the time paradox. Luna looked down at the destroyed base and then the two moons.  
  
Luna (thinking): Bit, the future of Zi is in your hands. Please, don't screw it up.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Bit: Hi this is Bit. We finally made it to the past. But we meet this guy with some kind of red mark on his face with a beautiful girl with him, as well as some kind of short silver zoid. He says that he's from the Guardian Force. What! He's accusing us of being in the Backdraft Group. Next time, on The New Chaotic Century, Back to the Chaotic Century. Ready… Fight. 


	2. Back to the Chaotic Century

The New Chaotic Century by Sworder  
  
Back to The Chaotic Century  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own zoids.  
  
In a surrounding desert on Zi, the wind, gusting the sand, as a portal opened. Out came a Whale King and the Hover Cargo, roaming through.  
  
Bit: So this is it.  
  
Leena: Yeah. This has to be era of the Chaotic Century.  
  
Bit: What is the Chaotic Century?  
  
Everyone face faulted in the Hover Cargo, except Bit. When they got up, they gave Bit a weird expression.  
  
Bit: What? What did I say?  
  
Leena: You seriously don't know what the Chaotic Century is?  
  
Brad: Didn't they teach that at school?  
  
Bit: I've never been to school. I was raised a junk dealer, remember.  
  
Leena: Okay Bit. The Chaotic Century was a period of hostility between two factions, the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire. They have been fighting this on-going war for a long time. The Empire made this powerful zoid, known as the Deathsaurer. But this guy, finally defeats the Deathsaurer, ending the war, and making peace between the Republic and the Empire. Now what was that guys name, that defeated the Deathsaurer?  
  
A screen showed up, showing Leon on it.  
  
Leon: You weren't good on the history of Zi, right Leena.  
  
Leena: Oh yeah, then what was that guys name?  
  
Leon: His name was Van Flyheight. He was a great warrior. He did defeat the Deathsaurer, also with his organoid, Zeek. Which is an organic zoid that pretty much disappeared at the end of the Chaotic Century. He later joined a special force known as the Guardian Force. Which is a group made by the Republic and the Empire to protect the peace, and stop any rebels that threaten the peace. Does that answer your question Bit?  
  
Bit: Yeah, thanks.  
  
Leon: No problem. Hey dad. Where are we supposed to go? We don't even have a clue where the Backdraft would be.  
  
Doc: I'm not really sure myself. I guess we'll just keep going.  
  
The group kept on going, till nighttime fell upon them.  
  
Jaime: Doc, lets rest. It would be better for us if we have a good night sleep  
  
Doc: All right. I'm tired as well.  
  
He turned on the intercom and Harry's face appeared on it.  
  
Doc: Hey Harry. We'll continue looking around tomorrow. Let's get some sleep.  
  
Harry: Yeah. I need to save up some fuel for my Whale King.  
  
Doc: All right. Goodnight.  
  
Harry: Goodnight. And sweet dreams, Leena.  
  
Leena: Err… thanks.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning has passed, and everyone started to wake up. Leon, Naomi, Jack, Harry, Benjamin, and Sebastian have entered inside the Hover Cargo. And Bit is the last person to enter the control room.  
  
Bit: Morning everyone. What's for breakfast?  
  
Jaime: Instant ramen. That's all we have.  
  
Bit: Man, that stinks.  
  
Leena: Speaking of that, you need a shower.  
  
Bit: I would, but there's no shower. It couldn't get worse than it is.  
  
Then a sound of bullets is heard in the background, as everyone began to duck and cover themselves.   
  
Brad: And you just have to say that, didn't you.  
  
Naomi: Why are they shooting at us? Is that the Backdraft?  
  
Jack: From what we've seen, they haven't been shooting straight to the control room.  
  
Man: Everyone, get out of that carrier right now.  
  
Sebastian: Who was that?  
  
Benjamin: Somebody, please look who it is.  
  
Sebastian: You do it Harry.  
  
Harry: What! How dare you say that way to your master.  
  
Bit: I'll go look.  
  
Bit took a small peek at the window. Just ahead, he saw a Blade Liger standing on a cliff.  
  
Bit: It's a Blade Liger. Doesn't really look like he's from the Backdraft.  
  
Man: Please get out of that carrier. I fired a warning shot…so don't try anything funny.   
  
Leena: Well, what should we do?  
  
Bit: I say lets do as he says.  
  
Jack: I guess I'll have to agree with you there.  
  
Leena: Are you serious?  
  
Brad: We don't really have a choice right now. For all I know, it maybe the great warrior, Van Flyheight out there.  
  
Leena: Very well.  
  
Everyone in the Hover Cargo has gotten out, and they are now outside. The Blade Liger fell from the cliff and quickly ran towards the Hover Cargo. Once it reached there, the Blade Liger's cockpit open up revealing a brown haired man and blond woman. They hopped off, went towards the group, and pointed his gun towards them.  
  
Bit: Hey don't shoot. We're not even armed.  
  
Man: Okay, I'll take your word for that. But tell me, are you with that notorious Backdraft Group?  
  
Bit: What! Does it even look like we're from there? We're the ones who are trying to hunt them down.  
  
Man: Are you lying to us?  
  
Woman: Van, I do believe them. They are not with that group.  
  
Van: You're right Fiona.  
  
Van put his gun down and smiled towards the group.  
  
Van: Sorry for doing that. But many others were tricked by the Backdraft group and then slaughtered and stole their zoids. But a majority of them were in some kind of competition called Zoid Battles. They fought unfairly, and we lost some of our men and zoids to them.  
  
Bit: That was understandable. You just have to make sure. And you don't have to apologize.  
  
Van: Oh yeah, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Van Flyheight.  
  
Harry: The Van Flyheight.  
  
Jack jabs Harry with his elbow.  
  
Harry: Ow.  
  
Jack: Be quiet.  
  
Van: And this is my wife. Fiona Flyheight.  
  
Fiona: Hi, nice to meet you.  
  
Bit: The name is Bit. Bit Cloud.  
  
Brad: Brad Hunter.  
  
Leena: I'm Leena Toros.  
  
Jaime: My name is Jaime Hemeros.  
  
Doc: I am Doctor Steve Toros, but call me Doc.  
  
Leon: The name is Leon Toros.  
  
Naomi: Naomi Flugel.  
  
Jack: Jack Sisco.  
  
Harry: My name is Harry Champ. I am a man destined to be king. And these are my loyal robot servants, Benjamin and Sebastian.  
  
Benjamin: Nice to meet you.  
  
Sebastian: What he said.  
  
Van: It's nice to meet you all. I like you to meet someone else. Zeek.  
  
A bright light came out of the Blade Liger and landed in front of Van.  
  
Van: This is Zeek. He is my organoid.  
  
Jack: It's pretty rare that you have an organoid.  
  
Van: Yeah. I found him in a bunch of ruins close to my hometown. I was a kid back then.  
  
Bit: What does an organoid do?  
  
Van face faulted. Then he stood up and looked straight at Bit.  
  
Van: Oh c'mon. An organoid brings out the full potential of a zoid. Everyone knows that.  
  
Leena: Apparently, he doesn't.  
  
Bit: Heh heh. It's just like my Liger Zero.  
  
Van: Liger Zero?  
  
Bit: Yeah, I'll show it to you later. But right now I am starving.  
  
Van: Well, I could take you to the next town and bring you to a restaurant there. It's only ten kilometers away.  
  
Bit: That's great. That's-  
  
A charged particle beam was above them. It hit Harry's Whale King.  
  
Harry (yelling): My Whale King! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
  
They turned around and saw a bunch of Genosaurers.  
  
Fiona: The Backdraft. There are ten genosaurers from what I see.  
  
Van and Fiona goes into the Blade Liger, and closes the cockpit.  
  
Van: Zeek, mobilize.  
  
Zeek flies up, turns into energy, and fuses with the Blade Liger.  
  
Van: I suggest you get out of here. I could handle this.  
  
The Blade Liger charges towards the Genosaurers. The Blade Liger's blades opens up and charges towards the Genosaurers. Apparently, they all dodged him, as they continue to shoot at him.  
  
Van: Damn, they're too quick.  
  
Bit and the other saw the battle. And Van isn't doing quite well against them.  
  
Bit: That's it. I'm not going to stand right here and just watch.  
  
Leena: Me neither. Right now I feel like shooting zoids down anyway.  
  
The Blitz Team raced through the Hover Cargo to get to their zoids. As Leon and the others were heading towards the Whale King. The Hover Cargo opened up, revealing the Liger Zero emerging from it.  
  
Bit: Mobilizing Liger Zero.  
  
The Liger Zero was launched. Then comes the Gunsniper.  
  
Leena: Mobilizing Gunsniper.  
  
The Gunsniper was launched. Then comes the Shadowfox.  
  
Brad: Mobilizing Shadowfox.  
  
The Shadowfox was launched. But once it landed, the front leg of the Shadowfox collapsed.  
  
Brad: Damnit. That repair guy is going to owe me big time.  
  
From the Whale King, three Iron Kongs, a Gunsniper, a Blade Liger, and a Lightning Saix came out. They rushed towards the Blitz Team, and joined them.  
  
Naomi: Brad, what happened to your Shadowfox?  
  
Brad: Its leg is broken.  
  
Naomi: Harry, take the Shadowfox away back inside the Hover Cargo.  
  
Harry: You can't tell me what to do.  
  
Leon: Harry, if you don't do as she says, I'll make sure you will never date my sister.  
  
Harry: All right, all right. Benjamin, Sebastian, I would need some help here.  
  
The three Iron Kongs are carrying the Shadowfox away from the battle.  
  
Bit: Okay, ready. Let's go.  
  
Bit and the other charge towards the Genosaurers, to help Van.  
  
Bit: Strike Laser Claw.  
  
Bit tried to hit the Genosaur, but it quickly dodged.  
  
Bit: Man they're fast.  
  
Van: Bit, I told you I could handle it.  
  
Bit: But since we're here now, let us have some fun.  
  
Leena: Weasel Unit Total Assault.  
  
A bunch of missiles from Leena's Gunsniper try to hit a Genosaur, but it dodged as well.  
  
Leena: Damnit, stand still.  
  
From a far off cliff, a red Gunsniper took its mark, as Naomi had it in sniper mode.  
  
Naomi: Okay, lets see. I have you in my target.  
  
A bullet from her Gunsniper hit the Genosaurer's neck, as it fell down.  
  
Naomi: One down, nine to go.  
  
As Naomi was aiming for another one, a Genosaur spots her and shoots a charged particle beam at her. It hit the cliff and the Gunsniper fell off. The Gunsniper froze with a Command System Freeze.  
  
Naomi: Shit.  
  
A red Blade Liger came behind that Genosaur and sliced it.  
  
Leon: Got ya.  
  
Jack's Lightning Saix went in full speed at the pack of Genosaurers. Jack tried to shoot them, but they also dodged.  
  
Jack: Who's piloting them? They have quick reflexes.  
  
The Liger Zero tried another Strike Laser Claw, but they simply dodged it.  
  
Bit: Oh that's it. Doc, I'm coming in to equip the Jager system.  
  
Doc: Right away.  
  
The Liger Zero ran towards the Hover Cargo, as the Iron Kong's tried to put the Shadow Fox back in there. The Liger Zero is equipped with the Jager system and is ready to launch.  
  
Jaime: Mobilizing Liger Zero Jager. CAS complete.  
  
Bit: Go Jager.  
  
Liger Zero Jager is launched from the Hover Cargo, and it is charging into battle, at it's max speed.  
  
Bit: Okay Liger, let's do this. Strike Laser Claw.  
  
The Liger leapt up and strikes down a Genosaur. The Liger then turned around and strikes another Strike Laser Claw at the Genosaur.  
  
Bit: Strike Laser Claw.  
  
Van and Fiona saw the Liger Zero Jager, trashing the Genosaurers with ease.  
  
Van (thinking): Wow, that's amazing. Who is this guy?  
  
After a while Bit took care of all the Genosaurers, who are now lying on the ground. Leena, still in her Gunsniper, examined one of the Genosaur. When it's cockpit opened, no one was in there.  
  
Leena: What the? No one is in there.  
  
Fiona: They must be sleepers.  
  
Van: It is obvious that this is the work of the Backdraft. They must have modified these Genosaurers to react faster than ordinary sleepers.  
  
Bit: Yeah, you said it.  
  
Van: So that's your zoid. But the last time I saw it, it was a white color.  
  
Bit: Oh yeah, that's the basic Liger armor I had on. This is the Jager armor. I have two other kinds of armor for my Liger Zero. But I like to talk about this later, because I'm starving to death right now.  
  
Van: Ehh, sure. You deserve it.  
  
Bit: Thanks. Let us put our zoids back, then we can go.  
  
Van: Sure thing. After that, I'll take you to the Guardian Force Headquarters.  
  
Bit: Okay.  
  
Bit and the others put their zoids into the Hover Cargo or the Whale King. After they put their zoids into the carriers, they follow Van's Blade Liger to the closest town, and rest a while.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Van: Hey, Van here. We get a message from the Backdraft Group. They're challenging us to a zoid battle, a five on five battle. Why should we accept it? Oh, they said that they will give us the location to their base. Next time on The New Chaotic Century, Team Backdraft vs. Team Guardian Force. See you in the battlefield. 


	3. Team Backdraft vs Team Guardian Force

The New Chaotic Century by Sworder  
  
Team Backdraft vs. Team Guardian Force  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
The Blade Liger is leading the Hover Cargo and a damaged Whale King to the base of the Guardian Force. The gates of the base opened up, welcoming them. They parked their vehicles inside one of the hangars. They unloaded their zoids, got off, and started to meet up with each other.  
  
Van: Well this is going to be your new home for a while.  
  
Bit: Thanks. And thanks a lot for the food, I'm stuffed.  
  
Van: It's no biggie. You helped me fend off those genosaurers, you guys deserve it.  
  
Five people came into the hangar, and saw the group. Major Rob Hermann, Captain O' Connell, Colonel Karl Schubaltz, his brother Lieutenant Thomas Schubaltz, and Dr. D were among the five.  
  
Karl: Greetings Van Flyheight. As well as you Mrs. Flyheight.  
  
Van: It's nice to meet you too Colonel.  
  
Fiona: Likewise, but please, you can call me Fiona.  
  
Thomas: Don't rub it in Karl.  
  
Karl: Heh, couldn't help it.  
  
Rob: We noticed that you brought two carriers along with you. Could you explain what you brought ?  
  
Van: Sure thing. I've met some friends when I was doing an investigation. They helped me to fight off the Backdraft Group's zoids.  
  
Rob: Is that so.  
  
Rob looked at Bit and the other, than their zoids.  
  
Rob: I have never seen some of these types of zoids before. Are they new models?  
  
Dr. D: What ever they are they look so cool.  
  
Dr. D ran towards the zoids, and was amazed of the zoids he haven't seen before.  
  
Doc: You like it?  
  
Dr. D: Like it? I love it! I want to have one. Especially that white Liger.  
  
Doc: Ahh yes, the Liger Zero. It's truly a remarkable zoid.  
  
Karl: They are impressive. But I haven't seen you around. Where do you come from?  
  
Bit and the others were now worried. They couldn't say that they come from the future, could they? They all huddled in a group on what to say.  
  
Leena: What should we say? That we came from the future.  
  
Brad: They are not going to believe us.  
  
Naomi: I have to agree on you on that.  
  
Bit: I say we tell the truth.  
  
Leena: Are you crazy?  
  
Jack: I may have to side with Bit. The Backdraft already affected the past, what is the worse that could happen.  
  
Leon: Jack has a good point.  
  
Harry: I'm siding with Leena.  
  
Bit: Figures.  
  
Van, Rob, O' Connell, and the Schubaltz brothers pretty much sweat dropped on what they are doing.  
  
O' Connell: What are they doing sir?  
  
Rob: Maybe they don't know where they came from.  
  
Van (to the huddled group): Let me guess, you guys came from the future.  
  
The group all dropped down on the floor. Then stood up and gave a nervous smile.  
  
Bit: Heh heh, whatever gave you that idea?  
  
Van: It's quite obvious to us.  
  
Fiona: We already know that the Backdraft came from the future, they announced it. There is nothing to hide.  
  
Bit and the others started to feel calmer after she said that.  
  
Jaime: You guys are right. We are from the future.  
  
Thomas: Then if you came, something terrible must have happened. Could you tell us?  
  
Leon: Very well, but it's going to be a long story.  
  
Leon played narrator, as he told what Luna told them. Van and the other Guardian Force Members had a look of disgust and horror, knowing what their fate would be.  
  
Leon: And that's the whole story.  
  
Van: The Deathserpent….  
  
Karl: But why would they come to this time to get their hands on it. Well at least we know what their true objective is.  
  
Rob: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We received a message from the Backdraft Group.  
  
Van: What! Why didn't you tell us that sooner?  
  
Rob: We wanted to know your friends first. Anyway, we'll replay the message on what they gave us.  
  
He turned his head and looked at Bit  
  
Rob: You guys can join us if you like.  
  
Bit: Okay.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone entered the main control room of the base. There Rob played the tape. It showed a picture of the Dark Judge from the Backdraft.  
  
Dark Judge: Attention Guardian Force. We challenge you to a 5 vs. 5 battle.  
  
Van: Is that it! I say we ignore it, we've got much better things than a simple competition.  
  
Dark Judge: I we win, you lose your zoids. But if you some how manage to win, we'll tell you the location of our base. So choose five of your best pilots. The battle location will be at Lumir Island at dawn for tomorrow. Dark Judge signing out.  
  
Thomas: So should we take it?  
  
O' Connell: It looks we have no choice. We've been searching for them for weeks now.  
  
Karl: So, who will be our five pilots.  
  
Soldier: Colonel Schubaltz sir.  
  
Karl: Yes?  
  
Soldier: We're picking up an unidentified zoid on our radar.  
  
Karl: Put it on the monitor.  
  
Soldier: Yes sir.  
  
The monitor was turned on, and it showed a blue organoid, racing towards the base.  
  
Fiona: That's Specular. Ryss's organoid.  
  
Karl: Open the gates, let that organoid in.  
  
Van: I'll see what's going on.  
  
Fiona: Me too.  
  
The base's gates opened, as Specular entered. Van, Fiona, and Zeek raced towards Specular. Once Specular landed, it opened up. The woman inside Specular fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Fiona: Ryss! Let's get her inside.  
  
An hour has passed, as Ryss began to open her eyes. Fiona was looking down to her, as she smiled.  
  
Fiona: Guys, she's finally awake.  
  
Ryss immediately stood up. As Van, Bit, and the gang walked into the small clinic.  
  
Ryss: Raven!  
  
Fiona: Ryss calm down. Calm down. Now tell us what happened?  
  
Ryss did calm down. She took a glass of water and drank it, as she began to talk.  
  
Ryss: It happened so suddenly. The organoids, Raven, and I were at our house, enjoying a peaceful day. That is until the Backdraft Group barged in.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Count: Heh heh heh. Raven, long time no see.  
  
Raven: What are you talking about? I haven't seen you before.  
  
The count took of his cloak as Raven's eyes grew larger.  
  
Raven: That's impossible. You're-  
  
The Count gave him a hard punch, sending Raven across the room.  
  
Ryss (yelling): Raven!  
  
Shadow tried to battle some of the members of the Backdraft, but ended up being electrocuted by them. Raven slowly stood up and turned towards Ryss.  
  
Raven: Ryss, run away.  
  
Ryss: Raven, I-  
  
Raven: DO IT!  
  
Specular absorbed Ryss, as it tried to escape the house.  
  
Count: You take care of Raven and the black organoid, the rest of you, catch that blue organoid.  
  
Specular tried to fight off or dodge the Backdraft members. When it couldn't find, it just rammed the wall and escaped from there. It flew off, heading towards the desert area.  
  
Palta: Shall we go after it.  
  
Count: No, we got the person we need. 'Ryss, you have changed, traitor.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryss: And that's what happened.  
  
She put her hands of her eyes as she began to cry.  
  
Fiona: Don't cry Ryss. We'll help you get back Raven. When we win this competition, we'll go to their base and rescue him.  
  
Ryss gave Fiona a small smile.  
  
Ryss: Thank you.  
  
Karl: Okay, we need five of our best pilots to go against the Backdraft.  
  
Man: Mind if I join?  
  
They turned to see that Irvine is standing next to the door side. As well as Moonbay.  
  
Fiona: Irvine, Moonbay.  
  
Moonbay: Hiya ya'll.  
  
Van: Hey Irvine, it's been a while, has it?  
  
Irvine: Yeah the last time we've seen you was at your wedding.  
  
Van: Yep.  
  
Moonbay: Who are these friends of yours?  
  
Fiona: They came from the future, to help us fight the Backdraft Group.  
  
Moonbay: All right, the more the merrier.   
  
Van: I'll fight as well  
  
Harry: Then, that leaves me and my team to fill up the three remaining spots.  
  
Leena: No chance in hell, Harry.  
  
Harry then falls into a deep depression and goes fetal position.  
  
Thomas: What's the matter with him?  
  
Fiona: You were like that after Van and I got married.  
  
Thomas then joins Harry in depression.  
  
Thomas: Don't remind me.  
  
Harry: Rejected from the woman you love?  
  
Thomas: Yeah, but she's married now.  
  
Harry: I won't let the same thing happen.  
  
Harry snapped out of his depression and stood up.  
  
Harry: I know that I will convince Leena to be my love. It is destiny.  
  
Thomas: You're right. Never give up till the fat lady sings. It is too late for me, but I'm sure you'll win her heart.  
  
Harry: Thanks.  
  
Leena, Fiona, and Harry's robots looked at them with a strange gaze.  
  
Fiona: Right…  
  
Sebastian: Two minds think alike.  
  
Benjamin: Yep.  
  
Leena: If this were a soap opera, I would write a letter to the producers to cancel it.  
  
Bit: Let me join this competition.  
  
Leon: That goes double for me.  
  
Brad: I'd like to join ya, but I have to re-repair my Shadowfox.  
  
Naomi: I'll help you repair it as well.  
  
Brad: Thanks.  
  
Jack: I guess I'll join you. It will be a chance to redeem myself.  
  
Harry: I like to see you guys battle, but if I can't battle, I might as well repair my Whale King.  
  
Rob: All right then. It will be Van, Irvine…. Say I never got your names.  
  
They face faulted, stood up, and introduced themselves again.  
  
Rob: All right, so it will be Van Flyheight, Irvine, Bit Cloud, Leon Toros, and Jack Sisco against the Backdraft. Since the Ultrasaurus has to be refueled, we'll just take your carriers, put them on the boat, and sail towards Lumir Island. Now if we want to get there on time we have to set up right now.  
  
Van and Irvine put their zoids on Moonbay's Gustav, as Bit, Leon, Jaime, and Jack put their zoids inside the Hover Cargo. Van, Irvine, Fiona, Moonbay, and Ryss went inside the Gustav. And the Doc, Bit, Leena, Jaime, Leon, and Jack went inside the Hover Cargo. They exited the GF base, with Zeek running with the carriers, heading towards a port. There, they've gotten a ship, and put their carriers in it, and set sail to Lumir Island.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun started to set up, as the ship landed on the island. The two carriers got out of the ship, and set ground on the island. Van and Irvine enters the cockpit of their zoids. The Blade Liger and the Lighting Saix got of the Gustav, and set foot on the island. The Hover Cargo prepares to launch three zoids. The Liger Zero is the first one to appear from the Hover Cargo.  
  
Bit: Mobilizing Liger Zero.   
  
The Liger Zero was launched. Then comes the Red Blade Liger.  
  
Leon: Mobilizing Blade Liger.  
  
The Red Blade Liger was launched. Then comes the Lightning Saix.  
  
Jack: Mobilizing Lightning Saix.  
  
The Lightning Saix was launched.  
  
Van: Zeek, mobilize.  
  
Zeek turned into light again, as it entered the Blade Liger.  
  
A dark Whale King flew ahead, as a black Judge Capsule fell from the sky. The dark Whale King opened its mouth and three Genosaurers came out.  
  
Palta: It's been a while since I fought against you, leader of the Blitz Team.  
  
Bit: The Gold Team? Not this third rated team.  
  
Palta: I don't know how you followed us, but I'm glad that I'll face you one last time. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we met a friend along the way here. He's a very skilled pilot, I must say.  
  
From the Whale King, a Genobreaker emerges. Ryss, inside the Gustav, took a long look at the monitor showing the Genobreaker. Then Raven, had an evil look on his face, and smiled.  
  
Ryss: Raven, why?  
  
Raven: Hello Van. It is going to be great facing you again.  
  
Van: What the! Raven, why are you part of the Backdraft?  
  
Palta: As for our last member, he is the leader of our team, "The King," Vega Obscura.  
  
A Berserk Fury, stands along side with the Genobreaker. Vega has a similar look on his face, like Raven.  
  
Vega: Consider this a rematch from the Royal Cup, Bit Cloud.  
  
Bit: Vega…  
  
The Dark Judge capsule opens, revealing the Dark Judge.  
  
Dark Judge: Well, well, well. What do we have here. It's the Blitz Team, Flugel Team, Lightning Team, and Guardian Force joining forces. All right, let's get this battle started. Battle Mode 0999. Team Backdraft vs. Team Guardian Force Ready… Fight.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Fiona: Hello, this if Fiona. Raven joins the Backdraft Group. A fierce battle rages on, as rivals clash against each other. Ryss tries to convince Raven to quit the Backdraft. I hope she succeeds. Next time on The New Chaotic Century, Never More. See you in the battlefield. 


	4. Never More

The New Chaotic Century by Sworder  
  
Never More  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. Also I'm sorry that I haven't update for a very long time. I was busy, had writers block, and lost inspiration. The good news is I've gained some new inspiration, and hopefully it will last till I finish this fanfic this time.  
  
Dark Judge: Battle Mode 0999. Team Backdraft vs. Team Guardian Force. Ready… Fight.  
  
Raven: Shadow.  
  
The black organoid hopped out of the Whale King, and then merged with the Genobreaker. As soon as the Dark Judge announced the battle and Shadow merging with the Genobreaker, the zoids began to attack their opposing team. The Liger Zero takes on the Berserk Fury, Van's Blade Liger takes on the Genobreaker, and the rest of Team Guardian Force takes on the three Genosaurers.  
  
Van: Raven, why did you join the Backdraft Group?  
  
Raven: Isn't it obvious? I joined the Backdraft to destroy you.  
  
Van: Say what? But what about the time you help us against Hiltz and the Deathsaurer a few years ago?   
  
Raven: I can't believe you forgot. I saved you, because I'm the one who is suppose to destroy you. Not anyone else.  
  
Van: Oh yeah, I forgot.  
  
Raven: Enough talk. This is payback for what you have done to my pride.  
  
The Genobreaker used it's dual pincer claws to attack the Blade Liger.  
  
Bit: Vega, stop this battle.  
  
Vega: Why should I?  
  
Bit: I have a feeling that the organization has changed. They're killing people and affecting our time. You're a nice kid. I doubt that you want to kill anyone.  
  
Vega: Shows what you know.  
  
As the Liger Zero fired it's cannons, Berserk Fury put up it's shield for a second, then fired it's charged particle gun at the Liger. Palta and the rest of the Gold Team are taking on Jack, Leon, and Irvine. Three Genosaurers taking on two Lightning Saix and a Red Blade Liger.  
  
Palta: It will be very difficult for you guys to defeat us with these zoids.  
  
Leon: It doesn't matter how powerful your zoids are. Your zoid piloting will determine the outcome of the this battle.  
  
Irvine: He's right. Even if you guys have Genosaurers, you lack in skill and experience.  
  
Jack: Most people can't handle riding a high speed zoid. It took me a few weeks to get a handle of my zoid. Let me show you my experience, riding my Lightning Saix.  
  
Jack and Irvine uses the Lightning Saix's top speed to circle around the Genosaurers and fire their Beam Cannons. The Red Blade Liger uses it's Dual Impact Cannon to shoot at the three Backdraft Members. In the Hover Cargo, Leena, Jaime, and the Doc are observing the battle in their monitor.  
  
Leena: I wonder why Vega is still with the Backdraft. He seems to be a nice kid. It would be very hard to see that guy being in the Backdraft right now.  
  
Doc: Yeah, but he seems different.  
  
Jaime: How so Doc?  
  
Doc: Well Vega is a happy-go-lucky kid. But in this battle, he looks very serious about this battle, as if his personality has changed. I maybe wrong though, he could be just in a bad mood. Although, if the Backdraft decide to cheat, we'll have Jaime to assist the others.  
  
Jaime: Let's just hope it doesn't resort to that.  
  
In Moonbay's Gustav, Fiona, Ryss, and Moonbay are more concerned with the battle with Van and Raven. Ryss just looked down the floor not looking at the battle.  
  
Ryss: Why Raven, why?  
  
Fiona looked at the teary eyed Ryss with concern.  
  
Fiona: Ryss, I don't believe Raven would suddenly change sides. I believe that the Backdraft did something to him.  
  
Ryss:…  
  
Moonbay: I know you're much tough than that. Let's just talk to him in our monitor.  
  
Ryss: All right. I'll get to the bottom of this.  
  
Raven was totally focused on his battle with Van. Beside him, his monitor turned on showing Ryss on the screen.  
  
Raven: What do you want?  
  
Ryss: Raven, why are you doing this? Why have you joined the Backdraft Group?  
  
Raven: To settle the scored I had with Van.  
  
Ryss: I can't believe you still hold a grudge against him. I thought you two had made your peace?  
  
Raven: Shut up.  
  
The Genobreaker used it's breakers and tosses the Blade Liger aside.  
  
Van: Ryss is right. After we defeated Hiltz, you haven't discussed anything about facing me for years. Why now?  
  
Raven: The Backdraft has given me opportunities to improve my zoid. All they wanted are my services.  
  
Van: You never asked anyone to help you. This is not the real you. You are not the Raven I know!  
  
Raven: Van.  
  
A small shot of electricity shoots out of Raven's hair and he cringes as he hold his head.  
  
Van: Raven. We have gone a long way together. We were enemies, rivals, and then friends. So please rejoin our side.  
  
Ryss: Please Raven, come back to us. For me… and our child.  
  
Raven looked up at Ryss with surprised in his eyes.  
  
Ryss: Raven, I'm pregnant.  
  
Raven: Ryss. Ahhh!  
  
Raven scream as Raven's head begins to short circuit. Scraps of metal started to fall out of his head.  
  
The fight between Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury is pretty fierce as both zoids countered their opponents moves.  
  
Bit: You've improved a lot Vega.  
  
Vega: Hmph. I don't need your compliments. I am going to leave your zoid nothing but scrap metal.  
  
Bit: Now I know you are not Vega. Vega would say, "Thanks, you too." But you've gone through a rapid change, that convinces me that you are not in control of yourself.  
  
Vega knocked the Liger Zero with it's drills, but the Liger made a rebound.  
  
Vega: I've had enough of your smart-ass mouth. Just die.  
  
The Berserk Fury charged it's Charged Particle Beam to Bit. Vega fires the Beam at Bit, but Bit was expecting it as he dodged it, with Liger's agility. The girls in the Gustav were busy trying to convert Raven, to know the beam was coming their way.  
  
Fiona: Moonbay!  
  
Moonbay looked at Fiona, but saw the approaching Charged Particle Beam.  
  
Moonbay: I can't avoid it. It will hit us!  
  
Moonbay still tried to avoid, but didn't have enough time. The beam hit the front side of the Gustav. Glass shot out and the Gustav spins out of control. After the Gustav span and came to a rest, the girls were dazed.  
  
Moonbay: Is everyone okay?  
  
Ryss: Yeah, but have some glass in my hand. How about you Fiona? Fiona?  
  
Fiona was clutching her chest as blood poured out of her.  
  
Moonbay: Fiona!  
  
Fiona just closed her eyes and stopped clutching her chest.  
  
Moonbay: Fiona, no!  
  
Bit looked back at the damaged Gustav, then looked at Vega. Bit felt anger flowing out of him.  
  
Bit: Vega, I'm going to make you- Ahh!  
  
Bit screamed in agony. He never felt this pain before, as his muscles began to paralyze and he feeling light headed. Bit fainted and his Liger Zero just collapsed down to the floor.  
  
Leena: Bit!  
  
Jaime: Oh no. Bit fainted.  
  
Moonbay appeared in the Hover Cargo monitor with a scared look on her face.  
  
Moonbay: We have an emergency. A Charged Particle Beam has hit my zoid. The debris of glass has seriously wounded Fiona.  
  
Doc: Get her inside here. We need to treat her right away.  
  
Moonbay: Thanks. Let's go Ryss.  
  
The monitor shut off as the people in the Hover Cargo became concerned. Back in the battlefield the Berserk Fury slowly approaches the Liger Zero. The Berserk Fury opened its mouth and it's three bladed drills, charging for another Charged Particle Beam.  
  
Vega: Heh, so this is how it's going to end. Now you die.  
  
Vega prepares to fire his beam, but two shots hit the Berserk Fury. The Berserk Fury powered down as it looked behind him. It is the Genobreaker.  
  
Dark Judge: Genobreaker, you are fighting for Team Backdraft, not Team GF!  
  
Raven: We have to stop fighting. We are being controlled by the Backdraft with these devices.  
  
Raven was holding a blue type beetle device.  
  
Raven: I know you're being controlled as well, just like me. So lets stop this.  
  
The Berserk Fury stood face to face with the Genobreaker.  
  
Vega: Okay, I'll stop fighting him for now. But I would like to try my skill against you, ancestor.  
  
Raven: What!  
  
The Berserk Fury knocks out the Genobreaker with it's drills. Van's Blade Liger starts running towards Vega.  
  
Van: Let me join in the fun.  
  
Vega: You butt out.  
  
The Berserk Fury made itself a shield as the Blade Liger tried to pounce on the zoid, but got tossed aside.  
  
Vega: More than I want to take out Bit Cloud right now, I'll save him for later. This is a grand opportunity that I never thought would happen. I tolerated teaming up with you to get rid of the Guardian Force, but now that you are in their side, I can finally face you. Face to face.  
  
Raven: I'll try anything to remove that control from you. Even if I have to destroy your zoid, so be it.  
  
The Genobreaker and Berserk Fury got their jaws around their opponents necks, trying to decapitate each other. The Genobreaker tried to use it's Dual Pincers to immobilize the Berserk Fury, but it just blocked and countered it with it's drills.  
  
Vega: I expected better from you ancestor. So much for the mighty Raven.  
  
Raven: I can understand why you are my descendent. You are a powerful warrior, but can you dodge this.  
  
The Genobreaker starts to open his mouth to fire it's Charged Particle Beam. Raven fires it at Vega, hitting the Berserk Fury, then smoke begins to surround the zoid.  
  
Raven: I just hope I immobilize your zoid kid. I don't want kill you. You have so much potential.  
  
Out of the smoke, Berserk Fury's drill emerged from the smoke, and hit Genobreaker's cockpit with one of it's three blades.  
  
Raven: Ahh!  
  
Vega: You know what ancestor? I'm really ashamed that I've descended from you. Sarah told me that you were a powerful warrior, working for the Guylos Empire. You were a legend. So much for that.  
  
Raven: Grr…  
  
Vega: You are nothing but a pathetic has-been.  
  
Raven's eyes became wide at Vega's response. Van's Blade Liger struggled to stand, from Vega's blow.  
  
Van: Raven, get out of there.  
  
The Berserk Fury charges it's own Charged Particle Beam at a point blank range. It shot it's beam at the Genobreaker, sending it flying in the sky.  
  
Van: Raven!  
  
Ryss and Moonbay were carrying an injured Fiona to the Hover Cargo. Then they saw the Genobreaker being blasted by the Berserk Fury.  
  
Ryss: Raven. RAVEN!  
  
Scraps of metal separated from the Genobreaker as it went flying towards the ocean. It falls down to the ocean, sending the Genobreaker, Raven, and Shadow to the bottom of the sea. Van stabilizes his Blade Liger and starts running towards the ocean. It dives into the ocean, to try and rescue them.  
  
Vega: Fool. Now back to business.  
  
Vega starts to approach Bit's zoid, which is still on the ground. The Berserk Fury opens up it's drill and begins to charge up for a triple Charged Particle Beam.  
  
Vega: This is payback for the Royal Cup, Bit Cloud. I'll see you in hell.  
  
Leon: Not so fast.  
  
Vega powered down, then looked behind him. A Red Blade Liger and two Lightning Saix were staring at the Berserk Fury. Behind them were the Gold Team's Genosaurers piled up.  
  
Jack: I suggest you surrender.  
  
Vega: Heh heh heh. Defeating all three of you will make my battle with my ancestor a real battle. This fight is not worth it. I guess I'll spare Bit and all of you for now. Until next time wimps.  
  
Vega's zoid began to hover, and races off the island, leaving his team behind.  
  
Dark Judge: Hey! You can't leave the premises during the battle. I'll-  
  
The Dark Judge's capsule blew up, and Irvine's Lightning Saix has Beam Cannon's were smoking.  
  
Irvine: That Dark Judge was getting on my nerves. I had to shut him up.  
  
Leon: Hey, are you okay there Bit? Bit? Dad, Bit's unconscious.  
  
Doc: I know, but Fiona has gotten injured from Vega's particle beam.  
  
Leena: And Van is down in the ocean somewhere.  
  
Doc: We need to take them to the hospital immediately.  
  
Irvine: Lets get the carriers into the ship. Also, get the Backdraft members in there as well, as our prisoners. Hopefully they'll know where the location of the Backdraft Base is.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Leena: Oh man. Raven, Fiona, and Bit have been seriously injured from battle. Raven's arm is wounded, Fiona has deep cut from the glass in her chest, and I don't know what is wrong with Bit. To make matters worse the Deathsaurer and Deathstinger has made their return on Zi. Not to mention the Liger Zero has ran out of the base with no one riding him. This is really not looking good for us. Bit, we need you. I… Next time on The New Chaotic Century, Crisis. Ready… Fight! 


	5. Crisis

The New Chaotic Century by Sworder

Crisis

After the battle with the Backdraft Group, Van and the others went back to the base of the Guardian Force. Bit, Raven, and Fiona were laying in their beds in the medical room in the base. Their friends all waited outside to hear the result from the doctor. Meanwhile, Thomas and Karl Schubaltz had put some of the Backdraft members in a prison, but brought Palta to the interrogation room.

Karl: Okay you Backdraft scum. Where is your base of operations?

Palta: I'm not saying anything.

Karl: I'll say this again. Where is the Backdraft Group's Base?

Palta: ………….

Karl: We can stay here all day and all night if we have to.

Thomas: Yeah, and at the mean time, let me remove that stupid sunglasses you're wearing.

Palta: NO! Don't please I'm begging you. Don't remove my sunglasses. I'll feel naked without it.

Thomas was shocked when Palta yelled, but he then had a grin on his face.

Thomas: Karl, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Karl: Sure do. All right Palta.

Palta: gulp

Karl: Tell where is the location of your base?

Palta: Fine, I'll tell you every damn thing I know. It's on one of Zi's moons.

Thomas: What?!

Karl: Are you pulling our chain?

Palta: I'm not joking. We set our operations in the moon, to dig up this powerful zoid that seems to overpower the Deathsaurer.

Thomas: It must be the Deathserpent.

Karl: One more question, how do you guys get from the moon to Zi and vice versa.

Palta: It's an upgraded form of the Whale King. The newest model we have in my century.

Thomas: All right, we can use that Whale King, and go up to the moon.

Palta: That is all I know.

Karl: Thank you for your cooperation.

Palta: Kiss my ass.

Karl: Guards, get him out of here. I need to tell everyone about this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On one of the moons of Zi, a group of zoids surrounded a base. Within the base were three humongous zoids. The Deathsaurer, the Deathstinger, and the Deathserpent.

Count: We finally found it, the Deathserpent. Now we just need to get it in shape.

Alteil came running in the catwalk, towards the count.

Alteil: Count.

Count: What do you want?

Alteil: Some of our members have been captured by the Guardian Force, sir.

Count: What? Has Vega or Raven been captured?

Alteil: Raven has joined up with the Guardian Force, but Vega has taken his zoid out. Although, Vega has bailed out of the battle and abandoned the others.

The Count walked into the control room, followed by Alteil.

Count: You there, contact Vega.

Subordinate: Yes sir.

Vega's face appeared on the screen.

Count: Vega, you disappoint me my young boy.

Vega: Don't call me that.

Count: Right, now tell me. Why didn't you finish the job?

Vega: Those low class, poor excuse for warriors weren't worth my time. I'm only interested in fighting strong warriors.

Count: I see. Come back to the base immediately. I'll get another Whale King to pick you up.

Vega: I can handle myself.

Count: That was an order.

Vega: I don't take orders from anyone. I don't need help from the Backdraft or anyone. I'll defeat the so-called great warrior Van Flyheight. If he had a hard time defeating my ancestor, I shall devastate him. Vega, out.

Count: Vega.

Alteil: I think Vega's mind control device is damaged.

Count: Don't state the obvious. Maybe I should kill you now and have you replaced.

Alteil: I'm sorry sir.

Count: I was just kidding. Don't be so tense. It seems like the mind control of Ryss had been useful, but now that Raven and Vega are no longer in my focus, I can plan the invasion.

Unknown men: Count.

Count: Well if it isn't the Committee of Seven. What can I do you for?

Member of Committee: We are tired of sitting around, doing nothing.

Count: What are you proposing?

Member: We shall come out of our retirement and fight the Guardian Force.

Count: Do as you wish. It's your funeral.

Other Member: Before we left on our trip we got the new, state of the art zoids. Some of the zoids were rare, very hard to find. Leoblaze, Nightwise, Mosaledge, Unenlagia, Lord Gale, Storm Tyrann, and the Liger Zero X.

Count: I see, sounds powerful. How about you also take the Deathsaurer and the Deathstinger with you.

Member: Don't you need it for your invasion.

Count: You need it more than I do. I've put new zoid cores in them, thanks to our zoid collecting. Although one of you needs to pilot the Deathstinger.

Another Member: Are you really confident in the Deathserpent's abilities?

Count: I do.

Member: Then we accept your offer.

Count: Prepare to launch the Deathsaurer and Deathstinger.

Subordinate: Yes sir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van, Ryss, and the Blitz Team were standing outside the medical room, waiting for results on their friends. A doctor came out of the room and looked at the concerned people.

Doc: How are they doctor?

Doctor: There is nothing serious with Raven, except we had to put some stitches and bandages over his arm. Fiona had lost a lot of blood, we are doing the best we can on her. Only time will tell if she recovers. As for Bit, I'm not really sure what's going on with him. He might have suffered a concussion .

Van: Could we see them?

Doctor: Sure.

The doctor let them in the room. Van approached Fiona slowly, looking down on her lifeless looking body.

Van: Fiona. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you.

Van then cried on Fiona's bedside.

Leena and the other Blitz Team members surrounded Bit's bed.

Brad: Grr… Vega is going to pay for this.

Jaime: Don't blame him Brad. The Backdraft is controlling him, like they did with Raven.

Leena: Bit. You could wake up now. You can even eat my doughnuts I have in the fridge. Bit…

Leena brought up Bit's hand, but Bit's hand went through Leena's hands.

Leena: What the hell!? Did you guys see that?

Brad: That was freaky.

Doc: Hmm… Right when Bit fainted, Fiona was hit with that Charged Particle Gun at that same moment.

Leena: Dad? Are you saying that-

Doc: Yes, I'm certain about it, but let's keep it discreet for now. We don't want to affect the past anymore than it is.

Raven slowly opened his eyes, and saw Ryss right in front of him.

Raven: Ryss.

Ryss: Raven, I'm so glad that you're alive.

Raven began to sat up, but screamed a bit and held his injured arm.

Ryss: Be careful, you barely survived the battle.

Raven: Where's Shadow?

Ryss: Raven. I don't how to put this to you.

Van: I'll tell him.

He stood up and walked to Raven.

Van: Raven. Shadow and your zoid couldn't be recovered.

Raven: Van, tell me the whole story.

Van: After Vega blasted you with the Charged Particle Gun into the ocean, I jumped in to rescue you. When I found you, you were out of the cockpit of your Genobreaker. I got ya, and then I saw your Genobreaker. Something strange happened to it. There was a flash of light around your zoid. Before I got a good look on it, boulders fell on it and buried in the ocean. I couldn't recover them.

Ryss: It must be the second evolution.

Van: Second evolution?

Ryss: Yes. When an organoid evolves a zoid a second time, the evolution only takes less than a second to transform a zoid, but at a cost of being permanently part of the zoid forever.

Van: That must've happened. I wonder what kind of zoid it would become and how powerful it would be?

Raven: It doesn't matter now. Vega was right. I am nothing but a has been.

Van: Huh? Don't say that.

Raven: You still have your organoid and zoid. I have nothing. I used to be a very notorious zoid pilot. Now look at me.

Van: Ryss could you help me talk some sense to him?

Ryss: I will.

Leon came in running breathing hard as he entered the room.

Leon: Guys, we have a problem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van and the Blitz Team followed the Leon into the zoid hangar. There they saw a huge hole in the steel doorway and a mess in the hangar..

Leena: What happened here Leon?

Leon: Bit's Liger Zero did all this.

Brad: Say what?

Leon: After repairing Liger Zero, it went out of control. Then it used the Strike Laser Claw at the doorway and ran out of the base.

Leena: Why would it do that?

Doc: Jaime, use your Raynos and find where the Liger Zero has run off too.

Jaime: Ok Doc.

Jaime runs to the Hover Cargo and prepares to launch his zoid.

Jaime: Mobilizing Raynos.

Raynos flew out of the base, in pursuit to find the Liger Zero.

Van: What else can happen?

O'Connell: Van, we have an emergency.

Van: Me and my big mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some members of the Guardian Force plus Irvine and Moonbay and the zoid fighters from New Century are in the control room and saw Major Rob Hermann and Colonel Karl Schubaltz with concerned look on his face.

Van: Major Hermann, what's going on.

Rob: You are not going to believe this.

Van: Believe what?

Rob turned on the monitor and there was the pictures of the Deathsaurer and Deathstinger.

Van: No way.

Karl: I'm afraid so. The Backdraft brought back these two horrible monsters.

Irvine: Never thought we would have to fight them again.

Karl: Although we do know the location to the Backdraft base is in the moon, thanks to Palta. He also told us of the Whale Kings that could reach the moon, but when we were going to recover it, it was completely destroyed. From our satellites we saw the Deathsaurer shoot it's Charged Particle Beam. That was when we discovered it. Then a few minutes later, we found the Deathstinger.

Van: Ok, so how shall we get to the moon?

Thomas: Van, more importantly we need to care of the Deathsaurer and Deathstinger.

Van: I know.

Rob: Our sensors is telling us that the Deathstinger is heading towards the Guylos Empire and the Deathsaurer is heading towards the rebuilt New Helic City.

Rob then turned his attention towards the New Century zoid fighters.

Rob: We'd like it if you could help. You certainly impressed us with that last battle.

Leon: Sure, why not.

Harry: All right, a chance to try out my new zoids.

Rob: Okay, based on the status we have on the Deathsaurer and Deathstinger and the zoids you have, we'll split you into groups to defeat them. Van, Leena, Naomi, Brad, and Sebastian will go after the Deathsaurer. And Leon, Jack, Irvine, Harry, and Benjamin will get the Deathstinger.

Harry: sigh Again I am separated from dear Leena.

Van, Leena, Naomi, Brad, and Sebastian load up their zoid inside the Hover Cargo, as Leon, Jack, Irvine, Harry, and Benjamin loaded up their zoids in Harry's Whale King.

Van: Okay guys. The Deathsaurer and Deathstinger are two of the most powerful zoids in the entire planet. They could wipe out cities in just one attack. So be careful while fighting either one of them.

The Hover Cargo and Harry's Whale King parted ways, to fight against two of the most powerful zoids Zi has faced.

To Be Continued….

Irvine: Irvine here. Next time, me and my group take on the Deathstinger, that is headed to the Guylos Empire. It is piloted by a member of the Committee of Seven of the Backdraft Group. Meanwhile, Jaime is searching for Bit's Liger Zero. Next time on the New Chaotic Century, Deathstinger Assault. See you in the battlefield.


End file.
